Mi Corazon Insiste
by Eunike-Hyuuga
Summary: Todo comenzo por un juego, pero que pasa cuando el se termino enamorando cuando ya era demasiado tarde. El intenta volverla a conquistar pero seria mas dificil ya que ella no es la misma chica con la que el alguna vez jugo y que tenga un novio nuevo. Se le hara dificil pero jamas imposible. Muy bien dicho esta, lo que empiesa jugando termina gustando. OOCs
1. Chapter 1

**E-Hola chicos como ¿están?**

**N-Hola mi nombre es Nicole y esta es mi historia lo que pasa es que no tengo cuenta para subirla ni internet… **** no quiero vivir**

**E-Jajaja pues aquí le dejamos el primer capítulo de "**_**Mi Corazón Insiste"**_

Capitulo 1: ¿La apuesta?

_*Punto de vista de Mikan*_

Hola soy Mikan Yukihira tengo 14 años de edad. Mi pelo es color marón claro hasta la cintura aunque siempre lo tengo en un moño feo. Mis ojos son color chocolate y tengo un buen cuerpo… bueno eso me dicen pero tengo braicel y espejuelos so a mucha gente no le agrado porque soy fea. Mis mejores amigas son Hikari Sayuri, Karin Siana, Hotaru Imai y Sumarie Shouda o permy, Hotaru y Permy no lo son tanto como Hikari y Karin. Hikari tiene pelo marón cortos y ojos marón oscuro. Karin su pelo azul oscuro que le llega más arriba de la mitad de la espalda y es un poco ondulado y ojos amarillos. Hotaru tiene sus ojos violetas y su pelo es negro hasta los hombros. Sumarie tiene sus ojos verdes oscuro y ojos de igual color. Hikari y Karin tienen también espejuelos. A nosotras tres nos dicen las más fea por usar espejuelos… bueno nos decían hasta que empezamos a salir con los chicos más populares y guapos de la escuela, ellos son: Natsume Hyuuga, tiene ojos color carmesí, pelo color azabache y su rostro y cuerpo son perfectos y el es mi novio. Ruka Nogi, el tiene pelo rubio y ojos azules, es tan bien guapo y es novio de Hikari y por ultimo Kokoro Yome pero le decimos Koko el tiene pelo color arena y ojos chocolates como los míos y es novio de Karin. Y aquí estoy yo en los pasillos de la escuela esperando a Karin y a Hikari para ir a ver a Natsume y los demás ensayar para su banda llamada "Hot 6". En la banda están Natsume, Ruka, Koko, Luna, Hotaru y Permy. Luna es la chica más popular de la escuela, tiene pelo rubio que le llega a los hombros y ojos azul claro. Ella es muy linda pero a la misma vez es muy falsa… ósea se unta mas maquillaje que un payaso, parece que la ataco una crayola asesina de camino a la escuela y su ropa podría pasar como de playa. ¡Oh! Mira ya están llegado Karin y Hikari para ver a los chicos ensayar, Ya quiero ver a Natsume es que lo amo tanto y yo se que él me ama a mi aunque parezca imposible.

-Mik vamos que estamos tarde- me dijo Karin con cara de desesperación. Jaja al parecer no soy la única que quiere ver a su novio

-Vamos- le conteste con una sonrisa pues de verdad quería verlo

Empezamos a caminar para llegar al salón de practica pero empezamos a correr cuando a Hikari nos dijo que estábamos 15 minutos tardes. Corianos como unas locas pero de verdad teníamos prisa para verlos ensayar. Cuando llegamos a la puerta del salón nos detuvimos para abrirla pero unas voces nos detuvieron así que acerque mi oído a la puerta pero falle y la puerta se abrió un poco pero al perecer nadie se dio cuenta, me asome un poco para ver mejor pero me arrepiento mil veces de haberlo pues lo que vi me dolió mucho al igual fue a Karin y Hikari. Ahí estaban nuestros novios con nuestras amigas. Koko estaba dándole besos por el cuello a Permy, Hotaru tenía su cabeza escondida en el cuello de Ruka y por ultimo Luna estaba sentada en la falda de Natsume y se estaban besando en la ¡boca! Tan pronto vi eso mis lagrimas empezaron a salir pero quería escuchar lo que decían así que les dije a Hikari y a Karin que no entraran. Me puse a escuchar lo que decían

-Osea ¿Cómo pueden creer que ustedes de verdad están enamorados de ellas- dijo Luna separándose de los labios que me robaron mi primer beso

-La verdad es que no se cómo lo creyeron- le dijo Koko. Mire para atrás y vi como Karin prácticamente se destrozaba

-jaja si son unas ingenuas- contesto Ruka y también mire a Hikari quien estaba en el piso de tanto llorar

-¿Qué pasaría si se enteran de esta apuesta?-pregunto Hotaru…espera que ¿apuesta? De que hablan

-No se tal vez terminen con nosotros- contesto Natsume con una sonrisa, eso me dolió mas que nada en el mundo ahora sí que me quiero ir

-¿Eso sería lo mejor para ti no?- le pregunto Luna a Natsume pasando sus manos por su pecho. No quiero escuchar esto se que me va a doler, pero por alguna razón Natsume y los otros se quedaron callados ¿Por qué no contestan? Pero al parecer a ellas tres no les importo. Mire hacia atrás para ver a Hikari y Karin limpiándose las lagrimas y tenían las miradas enojadas y lo mismo hice yo me limpie las lagrimas y mi mirada cambio de dolor a una de desilusión y enojo.

-¿Nos vamos?- le pregunte y ellas solo asintieron con la cabeza y con eso nos fuimos para mi casa, pero por nuestras miradas algo me decía que ellos tres nos la iban a pagar de alguna forma sea como sea

_*Punto de vista de Natsume*_

Hay cielos ¿Dónde estarán estas chicas? Esa era la única pregunta que me hacia al ver como pasaban los minutos y ellas no llegaban, al parecer no vienen hoy, que mal de verdad quería ver a Mikan. Se estarán preguntando porque verdad pues hace algunos meses yo Ruka, Koko, Hotaru, Luna y Sumarie hicimos una apuesta y era enamorar a las tres más feas de la escuela y lo hicimos pero la verdad es que nosotros estábamos emmm como se puede decir ¿Enamorados? No eso es una palabra muy fuerte solo vamos a decir interesados en ellas pues es que son tan inocentes e ingenuas que atraen a cualquiera cuando las empiezas a conocer. Aunque se vistan así y sus espejuelos sean más grandes que sus caras se ve que son lindas y mucho más que la payasa que tengo encima. Luna siempre ha estado tras de mi desde que me acuerdo pero la verdad es que no me interesa pues se le ve que solo sirve para pasar el rato, pero Mikan no es así bueno ella no se comparan pues físicamente Luna puede ser que le gane pero de corazón ¡JAMAS!

Ya acabaron los ensayos yo voy de camino a casa de Mikan a ver porque no fue al ensayo y tampoco me había llamado en todo el día…bueno quiero decir eso es un nuevo record, ella es la normalmente es la que me llama y cuando yo la llamo contesta en el primer timbre so algo le debe de pasar para que la llame 24 veces y ¡NO CONTESTE! Bueno ni modo ya llegue a su casa. Toque la puerta como cinco veces y nadie me abría así que la llame pero tampoco ¿será que esta con otro? Fue lo primero que pensé pero rápidamente se me fue ese pensamiento cuando vi que la puerta se abría revelando a Mikan y… ¿con los ojos rojos?

-Hola… ¿qué te pasa?- le pregunte con un tono de voz dulce pero ella parecía que quería llorar mas así me acerque un paso y ella retrocedió dos, yo me quede mirándola ¿Qué? ¿Acaso no quería estar cerca de mí?

-No… no me sucede nada y tu ¿Qué haces aquí?- me pregunto pero por alguna razón me sentí herido al escuchar cómo me habla, al parecer no me quería ver

-Yo vine a verte porque no llegaste al ensayo y me quede esperándote- le conteste acercándome tres paso más lo cual ella retrocedió dos y choco con la puerta lo cual trajo una sonrisa a mis labios la tenia acorralada prácticamente solo me acerque unos cuantos pasos más para estar frente a ella. Puse mis manos al lado de su cabeza para que no pudiera escapar y me dijera la verdad pero ella evitaba mi contacto. Me acerque poco a poco para darle un beso que quería darle desde que la deje aquí mismo ayer. Cuando se lo di otra sonrisa apareció en mis labios mientras le daba un pequeño beso en los labios pero creo que ella no respondió

-¿Qué te pasa?- le volví a preguntar mientras me alejaba de sus labios

-Natsume ¿te puedes ir?- fue lo único que me dijo. OK definitivamente le pasa algo, esta es la primera vez que me pide eso. Me separe de ella para que pudiera caminar. Cuando di la vuelta esperando que ella me dijera que no me fuera pero no paso solo seguía callada

-Bueno pues nos vemos- le dije pero estaba esperando a que dijera Te amo como siempre hace, pero seguía callada mirando al suelo como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo, así que lo dije yo aunque no lo sintiera del todo- Te amo, te llamo luego y con eso me fui rumbo a casa de Koko donde estaba con Ruka, tenía que preguntarle haber si Hikari y Karin están así también

_*Punto de vista de Mikan*_

No puedo creer que descarado acido todo estén tiempo lo odio tanto y como se atreve a besarme. Mañana no iré a la escuela pues me voy a remover los braicel y mi mamá no estaba porque fue a comprarme ropa pues hoy Karin y Hikari nos dijeron que iban para Estados Unidos a ver a sus padres pues solo viven con sus madres igual que yo. Karin tiene un hermano gemelo que vive con su papá y Hikari tiene una hermana de parte paterna que se parecen mucho pues el color de pelo de Hikari lo saco de su papá. Ellas me ofrecieron viajar con ellas, yo les dije que sí y mi mamá acepto con un poco de tristeza tan pronto le dije lo de Natsume, ella acepto sin dudarlo aunque la verdad no nos vamos a quedar una semana ni un mes si no dos años. Dos años sin saber nada de ellos, sé que soy joven para decir que me arruino la vida pero arruino mi confianza en los chicos y sobre todo en mi misma. Nos vamos el domingo se que es un poco pronto pero es lo mejor sería empezar una nueva vida aunque fuera viviendo con Karin que es la que tiene la casa más grande pues su papá es el empresario más poderoso de los Estados Unidos, nos iremos a vivir a Nueva York que es donde viven los padres de Karin y Hikari. Tal vez no valla mañana a la escuela que es jueves pero si vamos el viernes…nuestro ultimo día en esa escuela, vamos a ir diferentes sin espejuelos ni braicel en mi caso, ropa diferente un cambio total…


	2. Chapter 2

**Nicole: Hola lo siento mucho por no escribir antes para que Eunike- chan subiera, pero gracias a todos los que comentaron mi historia]**

**Natsume: Tss… Como si ubisen sido tantos…**

**Nicole: Para mi fueron suficientes… ¡BAKA!**

**Natsume: No soy Baka y a nadie le importa tu historia**

**Eunike: ¡Se pueden callar! Estoy haciendo algo con Ruka y con Mikan**

**Natsume y Nicole: ¿Qué hacen?**

**Mikan: N-nada *nerviosa***

**Natsume: Dime *aura oscura***

**Mikan: * tiembla***

**Eunike, Nicole y Ruka: ¡NO LA ASUSTES!**

**Nicole: Bueno no importa, Koko ¿te importaría?**

**Koko: No, Eunike y Nicole no son las creadoras de Gakuen Alice ni de las canciones que se usaran en la historia. Solo crearon a Hikari, Karin, Nao, Logan, Zack… etc…**

**Eunike y Nicole: Gracias Koko y aquí empesamos con el capitulo 2 de "Mi corazón insiste"**

* * *

Mi corazón insiste Capitulo 2: ¿Enamorado?

*Punto de vista de Natsume*

Después que me despedí de la niñita me dirigí para casa de Koko en donde estaba el con Ruka para ver si Karin y Hikari estaban igual que ella porque está muy rara... Espera... ¿Porque me preocupo por ella? Bueno ni modo ya llegue a la casa de Koko -Buenas tardes Hyuuga-san- me saludo una de las empleadas de ella tiene mi edad. Raro ¿no? Pero es fea, si más fea que Las otras tres... Aunque ellas no son NADA de feas solo es como se visten y peinan y esos espejuelos no nada más -¿donde están los chicos?- le pregunte sin ninguna emoción, ella me señalo arriba así que subí para la habitación de Koko. -¡HOLA!- me saludo Koko -¿Qué hay?- me dijo Ruka. Aunque me hayan saludado así hay algo en sus ojos que demuestran inseguridad... ¿Sera que sus novias están igual que Mikan? -Mikan esta extraña...-les dije como si no me importara aunque la verdad si -¿Mikan también? Karin esta también muy extraña-Me dijo Koko mirando su guitarra pues íbamos a practicar -¿Que hiso?- le pregunte -Pues la llame como 10 veces y no me contesto y cuando al fin me contesto me dijo 'Para que me llamas'- me dijo todavía mirando la guitarra -Hikari me dijo que no la llamara- dijo Ruka sentándose en la batería -Mikan no me miraba a los ojos- les dije yo -No crees que se hayan enterado de la apuesta ¿verdad?- dijo Ruka buscando los palitos de la batería -No!-grite rápido -...No creo... Son muy ingenuas...además solo lo de la maldita apuesta lo sabemos nosotros 6... ¿verdad?- Ok esa era mi pregunta... No se abran enterado - Es cierto Hotaru y Permy no se lo dirian sabiendo que eso le va hacer daño... pero Luna no se- dijo Koko -Vamos a practicar- les dije cambiando el tema y cogiendo el micrófono. Al parecer no les he dicho de nuestra banda, les voy a contar nuestra banda se llama "Hot 6" ya que nosotros y las tres chicas somos los más guapos de la Academia. Yo y Luna somos los cantantes principales, Koko toca la guitarra, Ruka la bateria, Sumarie es la segunda guitarrista y bajo y Hotaru es la pianista. Tenemos un contrato con la disquera más popular de Japón y somos bastante buenos y famosos so le tengo que dar gracias a dios que la prensa no se entero de las cosas que pasa en la Academia. A empezar a practicar

*Punto de vista normal*

^Con las chicas^

-Ya se fue- les dijo Mikan a Hikari y a Karin tan pronto llego a su habitación –Es un hipócrita, estúpido y ¡ARG!- empezó a gritar la castaña –Mikan ya, si empiezas a decir todas las palabras jamás terminas- le dijo Hikari –¿Que vamos hacer? Mañana no iremos a la Academia por Mikan y el cambio y ¿Qué hacemos con los espejuelos? No los necesitamos y tu Mikan tampoco necesitas esos braicer- dijo peleando un poco Karin – Pero Karin… ¿Te acuerdas muy bien porque estamos haciendo esto?- le pregunto Mikan -¡SI!, claro que me acuerdo pero tal vez si no hubiésemos fingido ser algo que no somos nada de esto nos estaría pasando- siguió peleando Karin –Lo que paso tampoco fue nuestra culpa ¿O qué? Ahora ser secuestradas y casi violadas es algo que uno decide- le dijo Hikari mirando al suelo – Cambien el tema- les pidió Mikan.

Karin se levanto de la cama y se dirigió al baño. Tan pronto llego se quedo mirando su cara en el espejo esperando a que se le ocurriese algo hasta que al fin se le ocurrió. Salio corriendo del baño para la habitación de Mikan. -¡Chicas!- grito tan pronto llego a la puerta – ¡El pelo! Vamos hacernos algo en el pelo- ¿Qué? ¿Cómo qué?- le pregunto Mikan –Pintarlo, algo diferente. Por ejemplo yo me puedo pintar las puntas de mi pelo negras y estirármelo (plancharlo o ponerlo lacio), Mikan como tu pelo es claro le puedes hacer rayitos marón oscuro o rubios y dejarlo suelto y tu Hikari te puedes hacer también rayitos rubios o negros. Sería un cambio nuevo- les dijo Karin con una sonrisa traviesa. Los ojos de Mikan y Hikari brillaron tan pronto escucharon la idea de Karin. Pasarían un buen rato en la peluquería

^Con Natsume y los chicos^

Natsume: Step one we were just to friends having fun

Step two couldn't take my mind of you

Step three is when you put your arms around me

Step four we weren't just friends anymore

Ruka: When you look my way nothing left to say just the way that I feel, It's all a can do not to touch your lips not to kiss your face. Nothing less to say

Los tres: Let's take it to the next step

Iban a seguir practicando pero Natsume dejo de cantar

-¡NO PUEDO!- grito el azabache lo cual sorprendió a los otros dos chicos -¿Qué te pasa Natsume?- le pregunto Ruka un poco preocupado -¿Que no puedes?- pregunto Koko

-No puedo seguir engañándola, ¿qué va a pasar cuando se entere de esta maldita apuesta? Me va a dejar... Yo no quiero eso- dijo Natsume mirando al suelo -Natsume-lo llamo su mejor amigo -¿Tu estas enamorado de Mikan?- le pregunto. Natsume no supo que responder así que solo salio de la habitación, tirando la puerta de paso (malcriao! -.-) Bajo las escaleras rápido y salió de la casa de Koko y se fue de camino a la suya pensando y tratando de aclarar sus sentimientos por la niña con la que estaba jugando -¡Maldita sea!- grito en el medio de la calle y con eso decidió dirigirse al parque donde se le había "declarado" a Mikan. Se santo bajo un árbol Sakura y como era primavera se veía muy lindo. Se puso a pensar porque había hecho esa Maldita apuesta en noviembre... Si lleva 6 meses con ese juego " ? Que pasa? ¿Qué es lo que siento? ¿Estoy enamorado?" Esa eran las preguntas que el chico se hacía en la cabeza. Se puso a pensar como el se sentía cuando estaba con ella, tranquilo pero a la misma vez ansioso, cuando la besaba sentía mariposas en el estomago (Que cursi ^\\\^) ¿Sera ella su primer amor? La respuesta era si, Ella es su primer amor -La amo-declaro el pelinegro a nadie en particular, viendo como las hojas caían del árbol se puso a pensar en su novia y todo lo que haría para que ella se quedara a su lado a pesar de la apuesta.

^Con las chicas en la Peluquería^

-¿Que te vas hacer cariño?- le pregunto una señora como de 30años a Mikan, si se iba a pintar el pelo pero no sabía de qué color -umm...qué color se le ve bien a este, es para hacerme rayitos y cortármelo-le dijo Mikan a la señora que se llamaba Ichigo-Bueno amor como tu pelo es marón claro se te vera muy bien el rubio, y ¿como te lo quieres cortar?-le dijo Ichigo a Mikan- Me lo quiero cortar pero no de largo, le quiero dar forma-le dijo Mikan -Pues te lo puedo cortar en capas o en forma de "V" tú decides- dijo Ichigo. Ichigo dejo a Mikan para que pensara y también fue a buscar el tinte rubio. Mikan miro para su derecha y vio a Karin, ya le estaban pintando las puntas y como 4pulgadas mas arriba negras. -Que sucede?- le dijo Karin -No nada...-le contesto la castaña, miro hacia su izquierda y vio a Hikari que le estaban haciendo rayitos color azules.

-Bueno... ¿Qué te vas hacer?- le pregunto Ichigo haciendo que Mikan la mirara -No me lo voy a cortar- dijo Mikan -Bien pues vamos a empezar a pintartelo cariño- dijo Ichigo

*Dos horas despues*

Ya eran las 7:30 de la noche cuando al fin salieron las chicas de la peluquería. Se veían muy lindas, pero todavía estaban triste (pfft quien no) Se dijeron adiós y se fueron cada una para sus casa a empezar a empacar y prepararse para Mañana el ultimo día de en la academia Alice y el ultimo día en que iban a ver a los tres chicos que jugaron con sus sentimientos

* * *

**Natsume- So es oficial... Estoy enamorado de ella **

**Nicole- *murmura* siempre lo has estado lo que pasa es que eres un tonto**

**Mikan- Porque tuvieron que jugar con migo... *llorar* y porque soy nerd...**

**Nicole-jeje... **

**Ruka- Oye Eu... Estas ahi?**

**Eunike- Sip…**

**Ruka: ¿te sucede algo?**

**Eunike: *abraza a Ruka* Tengo sueño**

**Ruka: * le acaricia la cabeza a Eunike* acuéstate**

**Hotaru: ¿Qué hacen?**

**Ruka y Eunike: ¡Nada!**

**Nicole: … Espero que les haya gustado, por favor dejen reviews **

**Natsume: no lo van hacer Baka**

**Nicole: malo**

**Natsume: *sonríe de lado* pero me quieres**

**Nicole: créetelo baka**

**Eunike: Ya no peleen **

**Todos- Hasta el próximo capitulo de "Mi corazon Insiste"**


End file.
